Sanctuary
by lithiumxflower
Summary: The love that should have been. [Esther x Ion] Series of drabbles.
1. You Shouldn't Have to Fight Alone

**Alright, so here's the story. I'm new to this anime, but I've seen the whole series on Youtube over the past week or so. I've come to the conclusion that Esther and Ion are the cutest thing I've seen in a long time, so that's what it's gonna be from now on. I'm sure a few other pairings, canon or non canon, doesn't matter to me, will come to my attention after a little while, so keep an eye open XD Anyway, this is just gonna be a one shot for now, since I have a lot of other stories going that I havn't updated for a long time, and I need to work on them. But, after watching the whole series, episode 23 in particular, something made me ask, what would've happened if Ion had returned to Albion? Spoilers ahoy for anyone who hasn't seen the end of the series just yet, so hold off until you get there if you don't want me to ruin your night ;) Anyway, enough of this talking, let's see how I do with this new material. I can't remember this word for word, so I'll be improvising, just to let everyone know. **

"Father Nightroad has been assassinated," Astharoshe, the Duchess of Odessa informed the young Count of Memphis.

Ion's burgundy eye's went wide in denial.

"As-assassinated?" He repeated quietly.

She nodded her head. She might not think highly of the boy, but she can relate to his feelings.

'_Abel,' _She bowed her head sadly.

"Change course, we're going back to Albion!" Ion suddenly yelled, snapping her out of her daze.

"No, we can't, this is an imperial duty and we can't ignore it, we go to Rome!" She snapped back forcefully, assuming he would back down away from her superiority.

"No!" He even surprised himself with the way he reacted.

Abel was a friend to him, and he needed to be there. But, more importantly, Esther was even closer to Abel then he, maybe even had feelings for him, and he knew that she would need a friendly face, even if it did mean going against orders.

Astharoshe could understand why he wanted to go back, but duty was duty.

"Change course, head back to Albion," Ion looked up at her, surprised at her sudden action.

"You go to her, I'll take care of business in Rome,"

He looked on at her surprised, but managed to sputter a quiet, "Th-thank you Duchess,"

53456473547847

Esther lay motionless up against the black coffin. Her screams still echoing in her ears, the visions of him falling to the ground fresh on her mind, and the blood, the haunting blood that poured out of him and pooled all around him on the floor. Fresh tears stung at her eyes, pouring out onto the smooth unwelcoming surface she was resting on. She couldn't believe he was dead, Father Nightroad, gone, just like that, even in his Crusnik form. This wasn't happening. She didn't know how long she'd been laying there, it felt like years, but she knew it had only been a few hours. She had no idea what time it was, or what was going on outside, but at the moment she didn't care. The only thing she was concerned about was the black box Able lied in taunting her. Selfish? Yes, it probably was, but for right now, she needed to worry more about herself, and not everyone else.

She heard the doors to the church crash open carelessly, but it was no more then a pin drop in her ears. Her mind was so out of focus, noise was nothing to her anymore. She didn't even care who was racing in up to her, it didn't matter anyway.

"Esther!"

Wait, she knew that voice, and it wasn't the voice of Father Tres or Sister Kate like she expected, but, the voice of a young Methuselah with blonde hair and haunting red eyes…Ion. Her eye's were wide, and her breath was caught in her throat, but despite the fact that the Count of Memphis was right next her, dropping to his knees, panting to catch his breath, she didn't look up, just continued to lay there in shock. Tears spilled freely from her eyes.

"Esther…" He was at a loss for words. Seeing the one person that was always so strong, so broken and torn, it made his heart sink.

He touched her shoulder gently, trying to make her feel better. He saw her blink and slowly start pushing herself up off the coffin. She looked at him with bloodshot sapphire eyes. This wasn't the same Esther that held him when Radu shot him in that cell. No, this was the fragile Esther that he never got to see. He owed her, and now he'd pay her back.

Before his thoughts got any further, all at once, she threw herself at him, sobbing into his shoulder. His chest tightened, feeling her shaking, not able to feel her pain, or take it away, but he could understand. Abel, he was something of a father to her one could suppose, but also, he knew Esther had started to have intimate feelings towards him. He suddenly imagined losing Esther, and began to feel all the pain that she did. Tears stung at his eyes. He remembered his promise to Astharoshe to never cry again, and thought 'to hell with it' as he cried with her.

"This is all my fault," He heard her choke out in between sobs. "He saved my life once, and I couldn't do the same for him…I just stood there and watched," She began to cry harder, but Ion didn't make more of an effort to console her. Instead he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could see her face.

She looked frightened. He looked on with fire in his eyes as he bored holes through hers. She was frozen in her place. He looked angry, upset. "You think that just because you couldn't save him that it's your fault he died? What would you have possibly done for him? You would've gotten yourself killed, and then what? I'd have to sit here and grieve over two coffins because you blamed yourself. I never want to have to see you in the bottom of one of these degraded things," His hold tightened on her shoulders and then released when he saw the look on her face.

She reached up slowly and wiped the tears from his face with her thumb. "You don't have to cry for me. I just- " She was at a loss for words.

Before Ion could say more, the doors to the church opened again. He looked at Esther and began to stand. He grasped her hand in his and helped her to unsteady feet. Whatever happens from here on in, he's right by her side.

_'I'm gonna get you through this Esther, no matter what it takes,'_ He thought to himself silently.

Next to him Esther looked up to the ceiling, and silently prayed, and thanked Ion for being there for her.

**Short and to the point, I'd say. There will be more from me. I have this feeling that this little fanficiton will turn into a series of drabbles. So, keep your eyes opened. Obviously this happens just before Esther finds out she's the next Queen of Albion. This was tough for me, I only watched every episode once, and with subtitles, so it wasn't easy for me to keep up. Multitasking is not a favorite of mine. So, bear with me until I get a firmer grasp on things. Hope you all enjoyed, be on the look out xD**


	2. Red Eyes

**I'm back, and ready for round two! Another sad one I'm afraid. Post series, after Ion and Abel left to go find Contra Mundi. Let's just say, that only one makes it back in one piece DX**

It had been two long years; two terrible years since she saw his deep crimson eyes. A lot had happened in those two years. She had been crowned Queen of Albion and now was often found working with Alessandro, the Pope, on a lot of the diplomatic business needing attention over time. He also kept her spirits up; they became close, like siblings. He's been her shoulder to cry on over several occasions, when the pain just became too much to bear. Several changes were made to Albion as well; one being to interbreed the Terran's and the Methuselah; a great success for Esther and the Vatican Empire. All charges on Lady Catherina were lifted from before, and she continues her work with perfection, often spending whatever free time she has with Esther, there to console her and give her helpful advice.

Everything seemed to be looking up, but, in the midst of the good times, there were some bad things as well. During those two years, two memorials were held; one for a priest and one for a young count. No, their bodies weren't found; they had no proof that they were deceased. But, it was safe to say that neither of them was going to be coming back. And the Empire accepted that, all except for one. Ever since that day, Esther was never the same. She rarely ever smiled, and if she did, it didn't light up the room like it used to, no one even noticed really. She cried herself to sleep every night, hoping that one morning she wouldn't wake up again. She had everyone worried sick about her. She just wasn't the person she used to be.

Until one night, she then decided that she couldn't take the constant pain anymore. She lay in her bed, thinking of ways that she could just give up, roll over, and die. Her window was open, the summer night breeze blowing across her bed, fluttering her now long hair. Tears slipped fro her eyes, as she began her nightly routine. It had only been about an hour, when she thought she heard something by the window. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up dizzily. Before her, she thought she was dreaming, was a slim tall figure…with red eyes. She stood as quickly as her legs would carry her. She ran across the room, the figure had its arms wide open waiting for her, she threw herself into them, sobbing as hard as she could.

Ion wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her as she cried. Her knees grew weak and buckled beneath her; he went down with her, guiding her to the ground. When her sobs calmed, she looked up at him and put her hands on his face.

"Are you really here, or am I dreaming?"

"I'm here Esther, I'm here," He answered reassuring her.

Then she remembered something. It was then when she asked the question he was dreading to hear.

"What about- what about father?" Her voice was hitched, and prepared to crack.

He looked away, eyes shining with tears. It was then she began to cry, the cries escalading to sobs; and the sobs climbing up to her screaming into his chest.

"NO, FATHER, NO! I'M SORRY, IM SO SORRY!"

He held her tight, his back pushed against the wall by her balcony, Esther curled up in between his legs sobbing and yelling her heart out. He began to cry as well. They stayed like that until Esther's screams died down, and her tears began to dry. After what seemed like an eternity, se fell asleep in his arms. He gently picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He laid her down, and sat beside her, stroking her long crimson hair. She only seventeen, and already she's been through so much trouble. He wonders how she does it, or maybe she barely can. He felt her shift and her hand reach up and tugged his shirt lightly, gesturing for him to lie down next to her. He obeyed her command gently, and lay down. She snuggled up close to him, and he wrapped an arm protectively around her. He drifted off to sleep soon after, completely drained of his energy.

The months went by, and Esther didn't seem to do much better. Every night he would go to her room and find her curled up in the corner, crying. He would always go over and pick her up, carry her to her bed and fall asleep with her in his arms. She couldn't focus anymore. Being Queen was a great pressure on its own. But, with this burden on her shoulders, it was becoming too much. She lost him once, and that was too much for her to bear in itself, but losing him again…Ion didn't know what she was going to do. He was afraid she would try something that she would regret. But, when he brought it up, she said she would never leave him alone, ever. And he trusted her, he believed that she would somehow pull through, and be alright.

After a council meeting one day, he walked out with her. She looked completely spent. Bags under her eyes, pale, sick, he put his hand at the small of her back for support.

"Hang in there Esther, everything will be ok," He whispered into her ear.

He led her out to one of the vast balconies in the palace. The sun was nearly set, causing the sky to turn pinkish and orange colors. It also made it safe for Ion to be out. Albion was in the process of putting up a wall, like that over Byzantium, to filter out the UV rays. Soon, Methuselah and Terran alike could walk the streets at any time.

Ion reached over and grasped her hand and held it tightly. She squeezed back with what little energy she had.

"With every sunset, Esther, there lies a new beginning,"

She looked over to him curiously.

"So, please don't linger in the past, think of everything he taught you, and help his legacy to live on. I now he wouldn't want you to remember him for the way he died, but for the way he lived,"

Esther Blanchett smiled genuinely, truly, happily, for the first time in two years that day. She smiled for herself, Ion, and Father Abel Nightroad. He would truly live on forever in her, and in the rest of the Empire. Never to be forgotten, she wouldn't cry for him anymore, but instead, she's smile and think of all the great things he's done for her and for everyone else he held dear.

She rested her head on Ion's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ion, thank you so much,"

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly. He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that right?"

She nodded her head.

"You'll have a special place in his heart. As you will in mine, remember that,"

She smiled widely and continued to enjoy the view; the view of the sunset, and his red eyes.

**I think I made myself cry. That was pretty deep for me. But, I like it. The ending was kind of tough for me though. But, I figured hey, Ion's very gentle and kind, so it'll suit him. Hope you all enjoyed this one! Thanks for the reviews. I'll take any kind of requests. So if you have an idea, let me know and I'll make it happen XD**


	3. From Terran's to Methuselah

**Yep, I'm back with another update. Just can't get enough of Ion and Esther XD This one won't be sad, I swear. It'll be kind of…well, just see for yourselves ;)**

For as long as she's known him, there's always been one little underlying tone of mistrust between the two of them. He'd hated all Terran's, he'd hated them with such venom, and she'd been the same about the Methuselah, the race that had taken her very family away from her. The subject had only come up once, and it resulted in Ion fleeing the scene, leaving them both angry and confused. Then again in the cell, when Radu had betrayed him; but, there were more important matters to attend to at the time, so they hadn't really fully discussed it; just enough for her to tell him that he wasn't the one to blame.

Now, it's been bothering her, like an itch that she can't scratch. It goes away sometimes, but then comes back with a vengeance that drives her insane. She knew he loved her, but, what of her race? It finally became too much to bear, and she spoke up.

"Ion?" She'd asked shyly, fingers twisted together in front of her.

"Yes, Esther?" He smiled at her warmly, it soothed her racing mind for only a second, and then she fell back into her timid demeanor.

She was quiet, pensive, trying to straighten out her thoughts. Trying to find the right question's to ask, without offending him, or making him feel guilty. She looked to the left, a couch sitting quietly against the wall; almost dusty looking with lack of use.

"Can we talk?" She smiled a slanted grin, a nervous look gracing her features.

She could almost see his smile twitch. She made him nervous already. He nodded his head politely, and walked over to the couch with her. They sat down, the couch creaking softly under the combined weight. He could tell what she wanted to discuss was important, and could smell the sweat on her shaking palms. He placed a pale hand on her knee, urging her gently to continue.

She didn't know how to start. But, she decided to just get it out. "You…back when we met, I mean, you hated everything about me, my kind, the Terran's. We never…talked about it in the way that I know we both need to talk about it," She sighed, but she kept firm eye contact with him, losing herself in all the red. It was kind of ironic, how his eyes were the very color of the substance he thrived off of.

Despite the subject that he was about to discuss the subject he was so afraid to speak of, he kept a smile plastered onto his face. He didn't want to shake her even more than she already was. But, unfortunately, she knew him far better than that, and his fiery eyes betrayed him.

"Esther, what my people did, was…a disgrace to say the least. There was no reason…you don't deserve that kind of pain. But…" He looked up at her and smiled sadly. "I suppose I shouldn't be a hypocrite, up until I met you, if it was up to me to…kill your family…I would've done the same," He almost had to choke out the words. He felt her stiffen immediately upon saying that, and he instantly regretted it. He tightened his grip on her knee, signaling that he wasn't done yet.

"But things have changed, Esther. After I met you, I was no longer the blood thirsty beast I once was. Without you Esther, I wouldn't be this person; I'd be out hunting down Terran's like it was my only purpose in life. With you in my life, I have one more reason to live, maybe the only reason I have to live, and I thank you for that,"

Esther could feel her eyes stinging, but she blinked away the liquid that threatened to pour out. He really was a completely different person now, and to think that she was solely responsible for that, made her happier than she'd ever been.

"Ion…I…I don't know what to say. But, one thing's for sure, you've opened a new light on all Methuselah, without you, I wouldn't be the person or the Queen I am today. I would have been skeptical and afraid of combing the two races in a mixed breed. But, I know that I'll never forget who killed my family, and there will always be a part of me hating the Methuselah responsible for it. And, I'm sorry for that, I truly am, but one day, I will find out who did it, and I will kill them all," Her eyes flashed for only a moment, and Ion saw a part of her he'd never experienced before. But, he understood, and it made him respect her all the more.

"I understand, Esther, and I'll be there with you," He smiled, he knew that for her to say that she wanted to kill Methuselah could be treated as treason, but, he didn't care, and he knew she didn't either, because whoever hurt her would pay, and they'd pay dearly for it too.

**Not exactly happy, but not sad either. I just felt that I needed to elaborate on the way I saw it for the two of them racial wise. I could imagine that when it comes down to that subject, things could be a little rough around the edges. Not only that, but, this story kind of wrote itself, I didn't even really plan this to happen, but hey, there are the joys of writing in a nutshell for you all. Hope you enjoyed XD**


End file.
